1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic firing device, particularly to one that fires pellets by airflows produced from the operation of a pressure release channel and that is especially suitable for application to Ball Bearing guns, also known as BB guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays people like to play war games like paintball and survival games with air gun including BB guns that are highly intense for stress relief, especially those living in cities.
Both BB guns and paintball guns fire the pellets by pressured air, mechanically or electronically. A mechanical firing has a trigger controlling the air passage within the device to fire, each pulled for one shot, but a user of mechanical guns cannot pull the trigger fast enough for rapid fires. An electronic firing has a trigger controlling the operation of a solenoid valve in the device to fire, and it is able to conduct rapid fire.
Such design of air guns has pressured air as the driving force for firing with adjustments by the structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,538, No. 6,516,791, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,949, different projectile firing devices and pneumatic operations are disclosed; however, when combining the electronic devices with the pneumatically driven operations, the mechanic devices would encounter more complexities for operations which then become potential problems. Also, the costs for manufacturing would increase as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,780 and U.S. Application Publication No. 2005/005924 disclosed a pneumatic operation for firing a paintball gun which ensures more safety and less malfunctions with a faster firing speed. In both cases a delivery tube has to engage a return spring for the delivery tube to displace back to its original position. As the standard of firing speed gets higher, the return spring would encounter elastic fatigue after frequent use and displacement of the delivery tube would be slowed down; on the other hand, the pressure pushing the delivery tube to fire is not affected at all. Consequently, the operation would be unsmooth due to the incoordination between firing and returning.
Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the defect disclosed and further find improvements for such devices.